Bad Feelings
by FreeingAlys
Summary: she realized that the bad feeling settling in her stomach wasn’t’ all that bad. It might actually end up being more, like love. Mikiley. Oneshot.


**Title: **Bad Feelings  
**Rating: **T  
**Author: **Freeing Alys  
**Summary: **she realized that the bad feeling settling in her stomach wasn't' all that bad. It might actually end up being more, like love. Mikiley. ONESHOT.  
**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Hannah Montana or anything affiliated. Just a fan here.

**Bad Feelings **

She should know better then this. She should have more answers. At being eighteen and having seen half of the world, she should know better and more. But as Mikayla sat on the couch staring at Miley Stewart, the girl who hid behind lies and a blond wig she was taken away. Mikayla loved Miley and everything about her, but she couldn't understand her. Mikayla always wanted the fame, the glory. She wanted her name in lights; she wanted the whole world to know who she was. But for Miley it was different. Miley wanted regular, while still living the lifestyle not many people got to enjoy. And that was what took Mikayla away.

"What?" Miley asked as she glanced away from the television to Mikayla.

Mikayla shrugged her shoulders and ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. "I was just thinking that I should know better" Mikayla explained and Miley shot her a confused look.

"What?" She asked and Mikayla repositioned herself on the couch.

"I just mean….sneaking around, hiding in my loft; I mean…I should know better…different." Mikayla said and Miley shook her head.

"I don't think we're doing anything wrong." Miley argued and Mikayla shook her head and lightly touched Miley on the arm.

"I didn't mean that. I just…" Mikayla glanced away from Miley and then back again in a quick movement. "I hate hiding." She explained and Miley nodded her head.

"I get it. I mean when I first became Hannah, I was so guilty all the time. I felt bad I had to swear my family to secrecy and not tell Lilly and Oliver when I first got to L.A. But then," Miley paused as her eyes clouded over and then she shrugged her shoulders. "It got better. I confided in Lilly and Oliver and it….was easier." Miley finished and Mikayla shrugged her shoulders at Miley.

Mikayla couldn't act the same way as Miley. Mikayla hated lying to her parents, to her older sister, to her manager, her co-songwriters. She hated it every time a lie had to come out of her mouth. She hated it. "I just can't Miley." Mikayla explained and Miley nodded her head.

"I get it. You always were….pure." Miley said as she cracked a smile on her lips. Mikayla shook her head and leaned close to Miley.

"Shut up or I'll dump your ass." She threatened, but Miley shook her head.

"I don't think you will." Miley mumbled as she pulled on Mikayla's neck, until their lips touched.

Mikayla kissed Miley and the whole time she was taken away from the world of worrying and being upset. It was just…nothing. It was perfect bliss. And that was half the problem. Whenever Mikayla was with Miley, she didn't think clearly, nothing was real. The problems she needed to face went away. It was all good, until the next day, when Mikayla's problems still greeted her with her first cup of coffee.

Mikayla pulled away from Miley and smiled at her. "This is nice Miley….but, we should consider telling. At least close friends and family." Mikayla mumbled and Miley nodded her head.

"I guess so…sure." She agreed and Mikayla shot Miley an off glance.

"Seriously?" She asked unable to believe that her Miley Stewart would give in so easily.

Miley smiled at Mikayla and shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever will help you shut the hell up." She joked and Mikayla lightly punched her on the arm.

"Shut up!" She exclaimed before reached down and kissing Miley on the lips quickly. "You are so mean." Mikayla declared and Miley shrugged her shoulders again.

"Oh, go write a song about it." She joked and Mikayla leapt off of the couch.

"Fine! I will." She said as she marched over to her keyboard, which was set out in the middle of her living room.

"Be like that then." Miley said and as Mikayla pressed the tips of her fingers down on the white and black keys she nodded her head.

"I will. You bet your skinny ass." Mikayla said and the only response she got form Miley was an irrated sigh. Smiling to herself Mikayla started to compose a melody on her keyboard, and she realized that the bad feeling settling in her stomach wasn't' all that bad. It might actually end up being more, like love…or something.

them with Mikayla at her heels.


End file.
